computer class
by seeige
Summary: Kurogane stared at Fay for most of the time, not meaning to let him know that he has a crush on him. KuroxFay


Disclaimer: I don't own sigh

* * *

Fay sat down beside Kurogane in the computer lab. The raven haired boy glared beside him. The blond as always was smiling at him.

" What do you want?"

" I wanted to sit with Kuro-chuu!"

Red eyes glared him down at the nickname. He would never say it out loud, but he always loved the nicknames. to know that someone was brave enough to do that to him.

" Why?"

" Well, you looked so lonely sitting here with no one near you."

" I like to be alone!"

" But it's lonely!"

" So?"

" So what? It's nice to have friends sitting with you."

" I HAVE NO FRIENDS AND YOU'RE DEFFINATLY NOT MY FRIEND!"

" Kuro-pi is so mean!" crocodile tears swelled up in his ocean blue eyes.

" Don't cry! Please?" He said, he was always awkward when someone cried.

" But kuro-wanko hates me!"

" No I don't! You're just annoying as hell."

" YAY!" Fay shouted as he hugged the teen.

" GET OFF ME YOU STUPID BLOND!" he shouted as he tried to push off Fay.

Fay finally let go and logged into the computer. He glanced over and saw that Kurogane was staring at him.

" Is there something on my face?"

" N-no!" he said quickly looking back at the computer screen, slighting blushing with embarrassment from being caught staring at him.

Fay chuckled then leaned in close to him. " You're blushing."

" No I'm not! Don't say something stupid like that!"

" Oh I guess your red face is just you coming down with something then?"

Kurogane glared at him, " will you ever shut up?"

Fay shook his head.

He looked at his computer screen and brought up the Internet. Their assignment was to look up inspiration quotes and make posters on them.

'How the hell am I suppose to find one that suits me?' he thought bitterly.

He went onto google and typed in, Inspirational Quotes.

A site popped up and he clicked onto it.

' Motivational, Spiritual, HAPPINESS! Why me?' he thought then he found leadership.

' I guess this is more like me.' He clicked on it and found the closest to himself.

"Leadership: The art of getting someone else to do something you want done because he wants to do it.**  
Dwight D. Eisenhower"**

He printed it off, glad he was done and logged off. He walked to the printer and picked up the paper.

The raven boy walked over to a desk and put it down as he went to find paper.  
The teacher had black poster paper and he grabbed it along with scissors, glue stick, and the garbage can.

"Hi!"

" WOAH!" Kurogane jumped as he saw the blond sitting beside him.

Fay giggled as he sat down,"Kuro-chuu... can you get me a light blue paper."

" Get it yourself."

" Please Kuro-pipi!" He said giving him puppy dog eyes.

Kurogane growled angrily as he got up and grabbed him his piece of paper.

" Here, he grumbled."

" I like your quote."

"tch."

" Want to read mine?"

" No." Fay shrugged and cut his out.

Kurogane growled angrily and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for him to cut it out.

Finally Fay was done and handed him the scissors.

Kurogane cut his out not as perfectly as Fay's and waited for the glue. Fay had his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth and he concentrated on putting on the piece of paper. He couldn't help but stare at him.  
' I wonder what it would be like to kiss him, what he would taste- NO! I do not want to kiss him!' He thought angrily.

" What's wrong, you look like you want to say something."

" No."

Fay smiled. " You were staring at me again."

" N-No I wasn't"

" Yes you were." Fay smiled.

Kurogane huffed as he pasted his on his paper and walked up to the teacher and handed it in before Fay could ask him more questions.

The bell rang as Fay was handing his in. Kurogane rushed outside before Fay could follow him.

' What's wrong with me!' He thought once he was outside for break, sitting under a tree.

" Hi Kuro-cho"

" STOP USEING THOSE STUPID NICKNAMES!" he shouted.

Fay just smiled and sat down beside him.

" What are you doing?"

" Sitting here with you."

" I told you, you're not my friend!"

Fay shrugged. Kurogane blushed deeply when Fay rested his head on his shoulder.

" Why are you letting me do this? Do you like this?" Fay whispered.

" NO! GET OFF ME!" He said as he pushed him off him disappointingly.

Fay smiled, he wanted to know how far her could get before he inflicted damage on himself. Fay then put his head on his lap.

" I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF ME!"

Fay laughed as he gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Kurogane was in shock to do anything about it. He absentmindedly raised his hand and touched where he was kissed.

" So do you like me?"

Kurogane nodded, still not realizing he was doing it until he say Fay's face smile brightly.

" I mean no! I don't! Why would I like you!" he said trying to cover up.

" Ok, whatever Kurowanwan says." Fay said as he started to run away from the raven chased him for the nickname.

Fay was laughing the whole time. Glad he got the one person he loved to admit he liked him back.  
.x.

Later on in the school year, they became the best of friends, they got closer and finally on the last day of school they were talking a walk around the school before exams.

" I wanted to tell you something." Kurogane started. he then took out a flower from his shirt he was trying to hide.

" I really like you."

" You already admited that to me the day I kissed your cheek."

" I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" He said shockingly.

" Don't worry I like you too." Fay whispered.

Kurogane handed the flower over to him and asked," Fay, would you go out with me?"

Fay nodded and smiled as he kissed Kurogane softly.

* * *

So here's a oneshot I tried to do 1:00 in the morning. ( Had to post in in class though.)  
and don't ever take nyquil before going to school!  
I didn't realize what it really does when you try to stay awake..

so this is my best attempt to write this, under the influence of nyquil, and writing it 1:00 in the morning, before getting yelled at.  
Please tell me what you think.


End file.
